Insanity, Thy Name Is Life
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: "You'd think that with a family as large as mine, someone would have taught me how to flirt." Unfortunately no one took the time to teach me. So that is exactly why it's so difficult that I fell for a veela. Oh, Merlin help me. LouisXOC
1. They're All Insane

Insanity, Thy Name Is Life

_Insanity: The condition of being insane; a derangement of the mind. Synonyms: dementia, lunacy, madness, craziness, mania, aberration._

That is my house. Well, in all reality, I guess I should call it home. However, I like to pretend it isn't. I can't be blamed for it- I mean, I live in a house that's got nine _insane _people living in it. Alright, seven insane people and a four month old baby, and a six year old. This is definitely a stretch for someone who is used to living in a house of three, being my mother, my sister, and I. Unfortunately for me, my mother met Ryan. By Ryan I mean her boyfriend- excuse me, fiance- of two years.

Now, when they met I liked him. He was funny, and we joked around and laughed, and he always made my mother smile. They would play around and go on dates, and I was so glad to see her finally be happy after the divorce. He was so perfect for her. Her face was bright with a smile every day, she always had me straightening that blonde poof she calls hair, and those pretty blue eyes of hers that I never did inherit were always sparkling. I had no problems with him. Until we all moved in to his nineteen roomed house. And despite that that sounds like a huge house, it isn't. Because there are nine of us. And only five bedrooms in all of that. There could be seven, but we have a dining room that no one uses because there's a table in the kitchen, and we have a game room with a pool table that is only ever used when every Ryan's brother's family comes over on Christmas.

When I say nine people, I mean nine people. My mother, Ryan, my sister (Jamie), me (Calleigh Addelyn Wrightwen), Ryan's three sons (Bryan, David, and Nathaniel), and Bryan's girlfriend (Erin) and their baby (four month old Jake). Now, being that we're all stuffed into five rooms, David and Nate share a room, Mum and Ryan share a room, and Bryan, Erin, and Jake share a room. Luckily, my sister and I get our own rooms. But mine's about the equivilent to a closet. It fits my bed, two dressers, and a hope chest. And a small Tv in the corner on a stand, and it's cramped. There's no extra wall space. I'm not kidding. It used to be Nate's room, he's SIX. I'm Seventeen. Come on now, I went from having a half the upstairs as my room (and I mean this literally) in my old house, and now I'm subjected to a freaking closet. I'm not happy. I like my space, and I miss the giant lounge chair I had in my old room. It's in the living room here. I can't sleep on it anymore because the living room has two doorways, and neither with doors. I have a serious phobia of open doors. And especially sleeping where there are no doors. I've seen too many ghost movies. Don't judge me.

Now, that being said about my squashed family, I wouldn't mind having them around, you know, if I didn't hate them most of the time. Seriously, if my family were like the Weasleys, I would love it. It would be fantastic, and we would have tons and tons of fun. However, we're the opposite. We're completely dysfunctional, and only rarely in the good way.

Ryan has black hair with grey streaks throughout it. He's got brown eyes, and he's on the husky side. He very tall too. He works at a Vocational School, as a culinary instructor. Which isn't all that bad, it pays very well. But he's got an, ahem, terrible habit of blowing his money. Like really. And he's a favortist bastard. His kids can do whatever they want, and it's never a big deal, but if I do so much as not clean my room when my mom tells me to (despite David's being on month three of being told), it's a big deal and I'm terrible. I'm not kidding. Bryan's a recovering drug addict of bloody heroine, but that's fine, you know, it's the favorite. But I lit up a cigarette one day, and Ryan went through the roof. Seriously? Ugh. I was pissed off, and it's supposed to de-stress you, and I never tried it before. The fact that I threw up twenty minutes later should have been enough. But no. He still rants about it. It's been months.

My Mum, as I said has what I call a white-woman afro. It grows straight out. Not down, out. Like vertically and horizontally. And she has these really pretty sky blue eyes, that I'm very jealous of. She can't work, because she's disabled, but she used to be a healer. She has a disease called Diabetes, it's not generally horrible, but hers is a bad case. It's gotten to the point where she can't lift her arm except even to her shoulder, and even that's uncomfortable, her legs are almost always throbbing (and they're thin as sticks), her heart races two times the normal rate of one (meaning it could explode at any time without her medicine), and if she doesn't eat a certain diet, the acids in her stomach dissolve all food without even giving her any of the nutrients, and then proceeds to eat all her muscle mass, and her own food. It's not good, I tell you. But I love her to pieces. We have a blast together. Just yesterday night I ran in and pounced on her right before she went to sleep. She pushed me off the bed and told me I was a crazy little bint, and to leave her sleep. Then she kissed my head, and rolled back over. I'd go nuts without her.

Bryan has shaggy black hair, and brown eyes, he's really tall and gangly. He might weight a hundred and twenty pounds soaking wet. But that's not the problem. It's just that he is simply a lazy bastard, and I don't mean that lovingly. I hate him, like abhor him. The sight of him makes me sick. I mean, what self respecting twenty-five year old still lives with his father, doesn't pay his car insurance, car payment, phone bill, or any other expense, and has a fiance and a baby living with him? None, I tell you. Because he's been offered several jobs, and chooses none. Why would he, if his father and grandparents worship the ground he walks on? Give him all the money he could ever want, even putting theirselves into debt, and he doesn't care. He's a selfish bastard. He never shuts up, and not even about anything relevant. He talks about energy drinks, cat pictures, VW's, and those stupid lolz-cats pictures invading the internet. And I mean that's all he talks about. Oh, and rappers, and drugs (which he knows all about because he just got out of Rehab for HEROINE.) He thinks he's amazing. Literally, just yesterday he told us he's smarter than the internet, and that we should all just ask him when we need to know something. Narcissus reborn, I tell you.

Erin has long black hair, but it's really curly, and she has brown eyes too. She used to be about my size, but lately she's begun to gain a bit of weight. She's now a bit on the chunky side, but definitely not fat. And she's still pretty. She's also a ditz. I have no other way to say it. She stays with no-good Bryan and then complains about him and life all day long. I mean it, she sits at the kitchen table all day and whines and complains about him. And how they're going nowhere in life. How he doesn't help with the baby (which he doesn't), and how they have no money. But suggest a job to her, and she finds some way to deny it's possibility. She's just as lazy as Bryan though. I mean it's to the point where she blames it on the baby that she doesn't shower more than twice a week- She needs someone to watch him so she can shower, or clean the room. Oh, because you know a four month old can climb out of his crib, and walk out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. HE CAN BARELY ROLL OVER FOR MERLIN'S SAKE. Lazy bint.

David has brown hair, and matching eyes. He's average in height, and weight. The only thing with him is that he's just stupid. He spends his life high all day and playing video games. And when he's not, he's with his girlfriend Cara. She's got dyed brown hair, and green eyes, and she's on the chunky side. With the way she acts though, you'd think she was a supermodel or something. And You thought Pansy Parkinson was clingy and jealous? Hah. Hardly. She doesn't allow David to leave the house and go to his friend's two doors down, because his friend has a little sister, and he'll sleep with her while she's not there. And you know, he can't go to the mall because he'll sleep with someone in the middle of the mall. In front of all people, and security gaurds. She's insane, I swear. He's sixteen, and he just brought up moving in with her the other day. I was dumbstruck that anyone would WANT to move in within a hundred foot radius of the annoying bint.

Nathaniel has brown hair too, and brown eyes to match. He's small, and adorable in names of kids. He is easily the best of the group (besides baby Jake, whom I love despite the fact that I used to abhor babies. I love that little butthead. Even though he makes Tarzan noises now.). And he's six. And I have only a tiny fondness for kids. And I mean miniscule. But he's okay, because I've taught him manners. And I mean that I taught him. I refused to do anything or even listen to him unless he said please or thank you and behaved. He eventually got the hint, now he even does it with other people- and gives me credit. See, the mean big sister occasionally helps. He still never shuts up though. I wish I could teach him that. But alas, I've failed in that department. Miserably.

My sister has mine and my mom's naturally dirty blonde hair, except she has baby curls. And by that I mean her hair reaches her shoulders and it naturally in perfect, small, tight spirals. It's unfair, I tell you. She has mom's blue eyes too. The only downside to her is that's she's heavy. And even that isn't a downside, because I'll tell you my sister is beautiful anyway. She's one of those bigger girls who wears her weight better than most skinny girls. She's why I have no problem with people who aren't tiny. Because I've been the one to defend her when people called her fat, I've comforted her when she cried. We've always be close. The only thing bad about her, personality wise, is that she's dumb too. She's dating a boy for a year an a half, who has a three year old to another woman, and she spends all her money on the deadbeat. He has a job, yes, but he wastes the money he gets after he pays child support. And she pays to take them out to eat all weekend when she's down there (he lives and hour away.), and pays his phone bill and for gas when he occasionally comes up, and for his lunches through the week. And he does nothing for her. And annoys the hell out of her. But she continues to be with him. Excuse me for my lack of sympathy. But I love her anyway, she's my big sister, and I love her to pieces. We torment each other and we're close to the point where she'll be in the shower, or I'll be in the bathtub and the other one of us will still be using the toilet, right there in front of eachother. It's kind of strange actually.

The most insane thing in my life, however is that I'm a witch. No, I don't mean I'm exceptionally mean or that I have a long green nose and boil potions with cats and whatnot. I'm an actual sorceress. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm about to go into my Seventh, and last, Year. I'm of legal age now to do magic outside of school too. Which I've put in good use packing my trunk for school tomorrow. It's really neat, and I was excited to find out I was one. I mean, my Mum's a witch, and so is my sister, so is David and we think Nate might be on the verge of being magical, but just us. It's really selfish of me, but I get a bit of pleasure over the fact that Ryan and Bryan are both non-magical. Because I hate them both. And it's like, IN YOUR FACE! HAHA! Sorry, I got a little carried away I guess.

But that's my insane family. We hate eachother half the time, but the other half we're having water fights, and jumping and pouncing eachother. We're bipolar, I swear. I'm the only normal one. And I'm not normal. Seriously. I'm MAGICAL. And that's not even the most of the insanity in my life. Because you've never even heard of my friends yet. And they're just as insane, except in a good way. Well, sometimes.

My best friend is Angela Marronge. I love that girl to pieces. She's the same height as me, and only like fifteen pounds bigger than I am. She's got chocolate brown hair that reaches down to just brush her shoulders, and she's got these hazel-green eyes. She's really very pretty, but she's a modest mouse, for sure. She denies being even slightly pretty, despite the fact that even at the current moment she has four different guys vying for her heart (and two for her pants). She's a hufflepuff, and definitely described one. Loyal, and friendly. Always caring about everyone- well, most of the time. Sometimes she's slightly vengeful. I can't say I'm not appreciative of that side on occasion...

My other best friend is Lyssander Scamander, and well, his brother Lorcan is too I guess. They entertain me endlessly. They both have blonde hair and bright blue eyes, however, Lyssander's hair is just slightly longer, and falls into his eyes, making him that much more attractive, whereas Lorcan's hair is shorter, and does that little point thing on his forehead, also attractive, but not as much. They're both tall and well built from being on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team (though it scares me that two people whose heads are always in the clouds are using bats to hit powerful bludgers at people. Seriously.). We have a blast when we're together, and really I don't talk to many other people from my own house, so all common room is spent with the barmy twins. Sometimes their talk of Nargles scares me slightly, but alas, they're still close to my heart.

I'm also fairly close to Rose Weasley. But only fairly, we're certainly not very best friends, but we do hang out on occasion in the library or at meals, and sometimes we read together down by the lake. Her Angela and I do talk a good bit though. But being as she's part of the Wotter clan, she's always busy with her family (and let me tell you- there are a lot of them. Their family is ginormous. Bigger than mine... times six. And that's horrendous.). She's got busy red hair, which she's finally begun to tame into voluminous waves, and she's got very pretty brown eyes, a spattering of freckles on her cheeks, and she's very petite. But don't let that fool you- She's the spawn of the devil when she's angry. That infamous Wesley temper most definitely didn't skip her.

The only other three people that you should need to know about are Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, and Louis Weasley. Scorpius is tall, blonde, blue eyed, well built, and one of the chasers of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He's very attractive, let me tell you. But alas, he's been claimed by Angela. And they're perfect together. They're always fighting, but you can see it when they look at eachother, the underlying fire and passion that you read about in books. I can't say I'm not jealous of that. I mean, he's yummy. And despite being slightly arrogent, and having been a bit of a manwhore until last year, I get the feeling that he may be a closet romantic. Excuse me while I swoon. Angela can't even slap me for it, because she does the same thing.

Now, as for Albus Potter. He makes me swoon more than Scorpius does. That's saying something. He's got that deliciously short but shaggy black hair that falls right into those emerald eyes of his that are always sparkling- always. He wears glasses, but they look good on him. And he looks good. Yum. Anyway, he's rather tall too, at least four or five inches taller than my 5'3, he's fit from being the other chaser on the Slytherin team. Yes, that's right. Harry Potter's middle child is in Slytherin, please go on and rave about it just as the Daily Prophet does every time he's mentioned (which is fairly often). That doesn't mean he's a bad person. In fact, Albus is a complete and utter sweetheart. Occasionally he'll have his moments, but mostly he's just all around perfect. But unfortunately, despite that he makes me swoon... he isn't the boy I've had a crush on for the past two years. Infact, it's his cousin. Louis Weasley.

Louis. Now there is a boy who just the thought of makes me swoon. He's gorgeous, and I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that he's one-eighth Veela. He's just an inch or so taller than Albus, and just as fit- if not more so. He's got shaggy blonde hair that falls just slightly into his eyes, and tickles the ends of his ears. He's got these brilliantly sky blue eyes that sparkle brighter than any star I've ever seen. His arms are drool-worthy, as is his whole frame. Even the boy's nose is attractive, and I generally have problems with people's noses. But this boy is just gorgeous. And he's an absolute sweetheart too. He's nice to just about everyone, and he's always laughing and joking around, and I've been behind him walking into a room, and every time he'll hold the door open and send me one of those pearly smiles and I'll blush and send one back before skittering off to my seat. It's not my fault the boy's perfect. He's smart, and nice, and funny, and genuine to almost everyone (except those creepy girls that follow him around and stalk him and cling to him. Then he pretends to be nice but you can see the strain in his eyes or smile. I've saved him from them a few times by pretending a teacher had sent me to get him. One time, he kissed my cheek before he headed away. I swooned, I'm not kidding.).

Now here's where the insanity between my friends begins. Angela and Scorpius fight constantly, but are secretly in love. Rose has a crush on Scorpius aswell (but has begged me not to tell Ange), and Lyssander has a crush on Rose. Lorcan, my lovely Lorcan, is gay. He's actually got a huge crush on Jake Wood, who's unfortunately straight, and a good friend of Louis' (although Jake is cute too, almost identical to his dad, with short brown hair and toffee colored eyes.). And I've been crushing on Louis for about two years now. And I don't think he realizes that every time he talks or smiles at me I resemble a tomato (which I hate. They're disgusting.), and Rose has noticed enough that she tells me often _in front of him _that she wants me to marry into her family and be related to her so she'd have a normal cousin. Evil, she is.

That's the insanity of my life. My family's crazy, my friends are crazy, and I've gone crazy too. Oh, speaking of me, you probably want to know what I look like right? Since I've just described everyone else. Well, I've got naturally brown hair that reaches halfway down my back right now, and resembles a wavy, volumous poof unless I use a straightening or scrunching charm on it, and I've got copper eyes that turn pine green when I cry. I've yet to discover why. I'm not particularly athletic, and certainly am not built. I'm average in height and weight. I wear a size eleven in jeans, and I'm quite fine with that. I see no need to wear a zero, or starve myself. I have too much of an addiction to chocolate and marshmallows for that. So, there we are. Now, I think I'll head to bed as it's a half hour past midnight and I have to be up to catch the train. Which means I'll need to wake up at like six to be the first in the shower and get some semblance of hot water. Take that, you lousy hot water-using prats.


	2. Terrible Flirt

_A/N: So, I had the prologue and the first chapter all done at the same time. That's why it hasn't taken me a long time to update. But it'll probably be another week or so before I do, because I work double shifts the next three days. I do hope you enjoy this though, because I love writing this story!_

_-Michy_

* * *

"Where in the bloody hell is my monster jacket?"

_David. It's far too early to be screaming about that bloody jacket your cow of a girlfriend bought you. It's ten o clock. Seriously, shut up_.

I'm a rather prepared person, one of the reasons why I made it into Ravenclaw, and David went to Slytherin with his priss of a bint-y girlfriend. I packed everything last night, where as David waited until this morning, and is now suffering while I slowly sip at my chocolatey caramel cup of coffee plus a ton of sugar. I had to wake up at six, therefore the two cups of sugar-coffee I've had are, in fact, necessary. I had five and a half hours of sleep. I'm used to about twelve. I like my sleep, so sue me.

I am glad for one thing though, waking up early gave me extra time to get ready, and I got to eat breakfast- both are pluses in my book. So now I look fairly cute in my pair of jean shorts, and my cream colored tanktop that had ruffles down the front. I like ruffles on my my tanktops, otherwise, not so much. I had donned a pair of my brown sandles, and thrown my hair up into a straightened ponytail. I even straightened it the muggle way to kill time, and then charmed it straight too, because my hair never _stays _straight when I do it the muggle way. I also took the time to put on some eyeliner, mascara, and done a pretty smokey eyeshadow that was in browns to look more natural, and applied some nude lipgloss aswell. I didn't bother with foundation, because my skins always been pretty clear, and I rather like the tiny bit of freckles that spatter lightly over my cheeks and nose.

Mum was sitting beside me in a pair of jeans, a red t-shirt, and her favorite white tenners. Ryan was dressed in a pair of jeans aswell, but wore a blue plaid shirt over a white tee, and a pair of black shoes. David had been in khaki shorts, a green tee, and some high tops when he'd run down to get something, Bryan was in a pair of grey sweatpants, and a black hoodie with a yellow shirt peaking out, Erin was in jeans and a lacy black see-through shirt with a grey tank underneath and some sandles, and Jake was dressed some little levi jeans and a baseball shirt with converses on. He looked adorable. My sister, Jamie, was in a pair of khaki shorts, and a white tee with matching flipflops and white sunglasses perched on her head. Nate was currently perched on my lap, with a cup of mountain dew in his hands, and wearing some jeans and a blue teeshirt and black air-something shoes. The little boy loves me, and I don't understand why.

The rest of us were all ready, and waiting on David to hurry up. It took him about ten more minutes, and then we piled into the living room to floo to the platform. There were too many of us to apparate, and it took too long to drive there from our house. So flooing it was. Once we'd reached the station, and Nate reattached himself to my arm, we tried to make our way through the crowd. It was kind of difficult, with it being ten thirty and only a half hour until the Hogwarts Express left the station, but we managed and before long I spotted a head of brown hair running at me. That would be Ange. Without a doubt.

I opened my arms, and braced myself. I was squished almost immediately, and despite bracing myself I still stumbled backward when she pounced me. This is a normal thing with us, I'm surprised I'm not able to hold her back by now. Maybe she just tackles me with more energy each time or something. Either way, I let out a laugh and hugged her back.

"I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! I haven't seen you in a month! A whole month! It's been way too long, you hear me? I ought to slap you, you little bint!" She was rambling in my ear, and if it werent for the fact that we always insult eachother in a loving manner, I would be offended by being called a bint. Instead, I laughed.

"Shush you little trollop, you've survived." A smack to my arm was my response after she'd released me, pouting at me. She still wasn't as good at pouting as I was, so I rolled my eyes at her. Such is the life of myself and my crazy best friend.

"Speaking of surviving away from Calleigh for long periods of time, I did miss you too, you know." This voice was male, but most definitely familiar. Therefore, I turned on my heel and pounced on my other best friend with a hug too. We have a problem with pouncing, apparently.

"Sander! I missed you too!" I laughed. I felt him chuckle as well as heard him, and he returned my hug full force, picking me up and spinning me around before putting me down. I smacked his arm for trying to make me dizzy, and then turned to Lorcan beside him and pulled him into a hug aswell. "And you too Lor! I missed you too!"

"It's good to see you again, Calleigh. I do hope your holidays were well, and Nargle free?" This voice was female, and slightly whimsical. I turned to the blonde woman behind my two favorite boys, and grinned at her. I loved Luna Scamander nee Lovegood. She made me call her Mama Luna, ever since I met her after First Year.

"Mama Luna! Hi! Yes, my holidays were great, and I'm proud to inform you, Nargle-free!" I saluted her like the crazy person I sometimes am, and she chuckled.

"Good, I'm glad." She pulled me into a hug afterward, and I returned it, and then gave one to Rolf too. Once I pulled away, I saw her smile in my family's direction, and I saw Ryan send her a stiff nod (he'd always thought she was barmy, but he is a muggle, and Mama Luna is a bit... strange sometimes.), and Mum smiled at her and waved. Her and my mum go for tea sometimes. It's a bit strange, but welcome.

I sent Mum a smile myself, and then was a bit distracted by the fifteen minute whistle, and I groaned. The twins, Ange and I split into our respective families and said our goodbyes (mine with Ryan, Bryan, and Erin being slightly awkward, and Nate sniffling as he said goodbye. I love that little guy. And I made sure to give Jake lots of kisses.). Mum and Jamie teared up, and we exchanged "I Love you's" and hugs, and I assured them that I wasn't going to die, and I would probably be back for the holidays. And then I said goodbye to Mama Luna and Rolf, and to Ange's mother, Camryn (who loved me to pieces), and then the twins, Ange and I were dragging our things to the train. David wasn't far behind, with Cara who'd already caught up to him (stupid cow), but he surely wasn't part of our group.

It didn't take too long to find an empty compartment, and so the four of us put our luggage away and proceeded to flop down on the cozy seats and lounge. I took this time to examine my friends. Angela must have been playing with her scissors lately, because her hair was about an inch shorter than it was a month ago, and the dark smokey eye she'd done herself made her look even more pretty than usual. She was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, and a black tee that said 'Oi. My eyes are up here!' with an arrow pointing up. It was appropriate because Ange was rather... gifted in the torso area. She's a full cup bigger than me. And I'm a C. Which is on the bigger side.

Lyssander was a bit more tan than last I'd seen him, so I assumed he must have been outside a lot this summer. He was currently donning a blue plaid shirt and a pair of jeans and tenners. Lorcan was the same, except his shirt was a red plaid, and his tenners black instead of white. They were still both very attractive. If they weren't like family by this point (and one in love with my other friend, and the other swinging the wrong way) I'd have wanted to date one of them. Well, if I wasn't crushing on a certain Weasley so badly. I maintain that it's not my fault- that boy could probably make Voldemort swoon if he'd still been alive... and you know, not evil.

So, after having been without the comfort of my best friends for a month, I decided it was time to find out what exactly I had missed while being holed up with the loons I am forced to call family. Therefore, I broke the silence. "So, what have I missed?" And immediately I was bombarded by all three of them talking almost over one another and I let out a small chuckle, my lips tilting upward. These were my friends. And boy have I missed them.

* * *

I take that back. I am disowning my friends. At least Rose anyway. I can't believe the little bint just tackled me. In the middle of the great hall. You know, normally I'm used to her tackling me, but not when it's out of nowhere and I end up sprawled on my back, with my knees in the air. It's a bloody good thing I always wear shorts under my uniform, because otherwise all the professors would have just seen the pretty leopard print underwear I had donned this morning. It's still the first week of school, and I've already been tackled to the ground. This is going to be a strange year, I can already tell.

"Rose. Get up. Please." I let out a loud groan, and attempted to push the excited redhead off me. She pouted and rolled off, stood and brushed herself off. Then she stared at me. Honestly stared at me, as if I were stupid. Excuse me, you were the one who just tackled me to the floor, thank you.

"I'm not helping you up. You just groaned and didn't accept my hug." She crossed her arms, and stared at me some more while I sat up and raised one of my eyebrows at her.

"You tackled me to the floor. And if I didn't wear shorts under this skirt, Headmistress McGonagall would have just seen my underwear, Rose." I said this slowly, the same way I explained to Nate just last night about why I had to leave for schooling... again. The boy hates me leaving, I swear.

She blinked at me once, twice, and then shrugged and held out a hand, "Yeah, alright, I see your point now." I chuckled and let her help me up, before brushing myself off. "So, I tackled you because I have news!"

"And what is this news that was so exciting you almost had me show McGee my panties for?" I rolled my eyes. Her eyes brightened and she leaned in close to my ear and started to whisper. As she continued, I could feel my eyes widen, and by the time she stopped I was in stitches from laughing too hard, and she looked entirely proud. "Okay, I take back thinking about disowning you. I love you to pieces."

"I told you. Just wait until he comes into the Great Hall. You'll see. That's what the prat gets for scaring poor Lily's boyfriend away, again. Poor girl can't keep even a secret one for more than a week." The last bit was mumbled to herself, but I plopped down beside her at the Gryffindor table and watched the Great Hall doors like a hawk.

I wasn't disappointed when Albus Potter walked in with fabulously glittering purple hair, followed by a grinning Scorpius Malfoy, and a beautiful blonde trying to hide a chuckle, but failing to keep his lips from twitching- A.K.A. Louis Weasley. Sigh. Yum.

See, as nice as Albus is, he's very over-protective of his younger sister, Lily. The poor girl has never been able to keep a boyfriend for long, despite being a fifth year already. Because between the girls two big brothers, and millions of male cousins, they get scared away. Easily. Rose may be a bookworm, and not at all is she a regular prankster or someone who gets into loads of fights, but she is very loyal to her family. And she loves Lily to pieces. So, once in a blue moon, she does something like this to show Lily her support. The younger redhead loves it, as I'm sure the fact that she just burst into laughter and pointed at her brother just illustrated. I started chuckling myself, and had just shaken my head to stop myself when I heard him speak up.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Rose?"

I bit back a squeak, hearing his voice less than a foot in front of me. And no, I did not mean Albus, or Scorpius. I mean Louis. Louis delectably-yummy Weasley. Just the sound of his voice is making me swoon. I opened my eyes and looked over at him, in all his glory. His hair had grown about an inch. It looked good on him, naturally. He had gained a bit of a tan aswell. Probably all the quidditch practice. Maybe shirtless. Yum. Crap. I'm zoning. Damnit, Louis. I focused back in on the conversation and heard the last of Rose saying she's awesome. Oh, I didn't miss much. She says that everytime she pranks Al.

Louis let out a chuckle, and I smiled at the sound. He has a fantastic laugh, fantastic I tell you. He shook his head, and looked over at me, sending me a smile. I could almost feel my cheeks changing color. "Hey, Calleigh, how was your summer?" ...Is Louis making small talk with me? I'm going to faint.

I grinned, instead. "It was alright. I missed this little bint here, though. I only saw her three times." I nodded toward Rose, who rolled her eyes, and he chuckled again. "How about yours?"

"They were good, thanks! It's good to see you again, but I'd better head over and get something to eat. I'm starving. Seeyou Rose, Seeyou Calleigh!" He smiled at both of us before waving and heading toward Ravenclaw (where I should technically be sitting).

"Seeyou Louis!" The two of us called back. Once he was out of earshot, Rose winked at me, and I proceeded to stick my tounge out at her and get up for my own table too. I waved and walked over toward my Dreamy-eyed twins and my Ange. They were all sending me winks, and Ange was waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively. I was going to smack that girl when I got over there. And that's exactly what I did. I smacked her upside the head, sat down, and proceeded to load my plate up with scrambled eggs and sausage links. Don't laugh at me. I love sausage links. Drenched in syrup. Yummmm.

* * *

Surely, by now you've realized my friends are insane. Right? Well, then you shouldn't be surprised to find out that Ange and I argued last period (a silly argument, as always, over whether cats or dogs are better... Dogs are, definitely. I'm thoroughly glad they allow dogs here at Hogwarts now, because my beautiful Sophie is like a child to me) in Charms, and now I'm sporting hot pink hair, and she was sporting purple skin. And on top of all that, Lorcan just informed me, two steps away from our Common Room, that Louis Weasley had asked about me and whether or not I had a crush on Scorpius. _Of all people_, the boy who's _destined _to marry my best friend (if I have any say in it, which I do), whom my other friend _likes_, and whom I'm in _no _way interested in dating? Seriously? Are we sure Louis is a Ravenclaw? Because that's entirely stupid... but, well...

_Why was he asking anyway_? Was he jealous? Or just curious? _Please _tell me he didn't think it plausible. Ew. I admit though, I'm excited that at least he's paying some sort of attention to me. I would like to know where he got such a stupid idea, however. The only interaction I've had with the Malfoy boy was rolling my eyes at him arguing with Ange. Unless that means flirting now (in which case, that would mean I'm even more of a terrible flirt than I already am), then I'm entirely confused.

I don't think I need to tell you that upon hearing Lorcan's words, I swirled on my heel to face him and proceeded to stare at him as if he were crazy. Lyssander beside me broke out into chuckles at what I'm sure was a bewildered expression on my face. I rolled my eyes at him, and then turned back to his brother. "What do you mean he thinks I like _Malfoy_? Seriously? That's utterly impossible! Sure, the blokes not bad looking, but I have no _romantic _feelings for him! Please tell me you explained that to him?" I was almost beginning to freak out here. Louis thinks I've got a crush on Scorpius? I thought he was smart!

Lorcan burst into his own quiet chuckles, "Yes, I told him that you had no interest in Malfoy. I also told him that you were desperately plotting to get him and Ange together, and that other than thinking he's perfect for her, you don't know him much." I love this boy. I let out a loud sigh, and put a hand over my heart.

"I can't believe he honestly thought that. That's insane. Malfoy? Of all people? Me? Ew. Please excuse me while I gag myself with a spoon, Lor." I mimicked puking, and both boys chuckled, and then Lyssander began to laugh harder at something behind me. I blanched, and spun on my heel (again). This time, my view was much nicer. Tall, blonde, gorgeous, and Veela. Yum.

I'm beginning to think the word 'Yum' should have a picture of Louis under it, because I commonly associate it with him. And marshmallows. Mmmm.

I zoned back into reality and raised an eyebrow (fake) indifferently at the blonde boy in front of me. He chuckled, and ran a hand through his hair. _Must. Not. Swoon_. A sheepish smile tilted his lips, showing off those pearly, straight, beautiful smile of his. Merlin help my racing heart.

"Sorry, Calleigh. I guess it was a bit of a dumb question..." I blinked for a second to remember what he could have been referring to, and once I remembered I scrunched my nose in what was probably an entirely unattractive facial expression, and shook my head.

"Normally, I would be nice and try to tell you that you're only human. But Malfoy? I can't excuse that, Louis." I pursed my lips in what was intented to be a playful way, and I hoped it worked. It seemed like it, because his eyes lit up and his small smile turned into a grin. Maybe I wasn't so bad at this whole flirting thing.

"Well, it's not like you show any interest in anyone else, you know. It's plausible." He shrugged, his eyes twinkling He sent me a wink that made my heart race. I bit back a wince. Okay, maybe I am terrible at this. I stuck my tounge out at him, and he chuckled again. "Only you, only you." He shook his head, ruffled my hair and headed into the Common Room, calling a good night over his shoulder to us, and sending me another smile that I flushedly returned. Once the Common Room door had closed, I let out a low moan, and sank to the floor with a pout.

"Well, it seems we need to work on your flirting skills, Cal." Lyssander chuckled. I glared at him, and he simply grinned. I groaned again, and let them hoist me up before answering the knocker's question and heading up to my own dorm.

_You'd think that with a family as large as mine, **someone** would have taught me how to flirt successfully._

* * *

_A/N: Unfortunately, I share that sentiment with Calleigh. I'm terrible at flirting, really. Anyway, I really hope you all enjoyed this! Review and let me know?_

_-Michy_


End file.
